The disclosure relates to a motor-powered power tool.
A power tool of this type is known from the applicant's DE 10 2006 059 688 A1. The known power tool has a tool change magazine having tool chambers for in each case one tool, which is arranged in a rotatable manner on an axis within the housing of the power tool, wherein the tool chambers are each adjustable into a position for transferring to a tool receptacle, to be equipped, of the power tool. A tool is transferred from a tool chamber into the tool receptacle and, respectively, from the tool receptacle back into a tool chamber by means of a slider element, which is formed for example in a magnetic manner on the side facing the tool. What is essential in this case is that the slider element, in the operating position of the power tool, in which the tool located in the tool receptacle is driven for example in order to screw in a screw, the tool can be supported on the slider element, and so the slider element forms a support for the tool. To this end, provision is made in the prior art for the slider element to be fixable by means of a locking mechanism. The locking mechanism is actuated by means of a separate operating element, which is distinct from the operating element for actuating the slider element. Thus, in order to initiate a tool change, it is necessary to actuate two operating elements, for which purpose an operator has to use both hands: with one hand, the securing mechanism of the slider element is deactivated via one operating element, while with the other hand, with the securing mechanism deactivated, the other operating element actuates the slider element and transfers the tool out of the tool receptacle into the corresponding tool chamber of the tool change magazine.